


The Loss of Marilyn

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron hasn't been himself the past few weeks. Kirsten has taken notice of this and confront him. What happens in the end is something neither of them expected.</p><p>For the Stitchers Secret Santa! (and-the-second-thing.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Loss of Marilyn

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the wonderful Secret Santa exchange put together within the fandom on Tumblr. I got Laura! I really hope you like this!

Cameron was not himself lately. He would leave work as soon as he possibly could and come in late the next day. He was constantly checking his phone, stepping aside for personal phone calls, and always having worry on his face. Kirsten, being his closest companion, took notice.

“Hey, Girlfriend,” she said softly into their private comm for the stitch of the day.

“What’s up, Ace?” answered Cameron dryly.

“Are you doing okay? You don’t seem like yourself…” She glanced around the room of the victim, but most focus was on Cameron.

“I’m fine. Just focus on the mission right now, okay?” he said in an irritated tone.

Kirsten sighed. She continued on with her job but created a plan for the afternoon to get Cameron to talk.

She was waiting at his car. “Kirsten, I’ve gotta go. I can’t take you anywhere you saw in the stitch today, okay? Get Linus or Camille to take you.” He tried to push her aside by she stood firm.

“I don’t want to be taken anywhere. I want to talk with you.” She blocked his door, crossing her arms.

“I don’t have time for this. I have to go, please move.” He began to push her again, but she fought back.

“No, not until you tell me what’s wrong!” she said. She put her hands on his upper arms and squeezed them gently. “What is it? Talk to me.”

Cameron sighed heavily, looking away. “Get in. I’ll take you there.”

Kirsten walked over to the passenger side, getting comfortable. “What’s going on, Cameron?” she asked. Emotions were tricky, but it doesn’t take a psychologist to see that a person is off.

He remained quiet, just focused on driving. The ride to the location was silent. Kirsten tried to follow and figure out where he was taking her. She sighed when they arrived at the hospital.

“My grandmother,” he finally started, “was diagnosed with COPD a few years back. They didn’t know the cause initially, or what exactly what disease she had, but now her lungs have deteriorated to the point where she can’t even breathe on her own.” He took a deep breath, licking his lips. “She…well, you know how I was telling you my parents treated me like I was fragile and wouldn’t let me doing anything?” Kirsten nodded. “My grandma…she let me do things. She let me jump into the swimming pool; she let me play baseball when my cousins were around; she let me run around and play outside. She didn’t treat me like I was fragile. She treated me like a kid; she let me _be_ a kid. I would be at her house any chance I got, which was luckily a lot. My parents travelled more than most for work, so my grandma would always step up.” He sighed heavily, closing his eyes tightly. “My family hasn’t been able to visit because they all live in New York now. They’re flying in next week, but still. I’ve been spending as much time as I can with her because the doctors don’t know how much longer she has. It was bad then just got really bad really fast. I-I don’t want to lose her; she’s the only one who ever let me be me.”

Kirsten reached over to place a hand on Cameron’s arm. “It’s okay. You’re being an amazing grandson by just coming here. And, you know, when the time comes, I’ll be there for you.”

Cameron looked over to her with misty eyes. “Thanks Stretch,” he said softly with a weak smile. “Do you, um, want to meet her? It’s okay if not. I don’t mind taking you back home.”

Kirsten shook her head. “I’d love to meet her.” It warmed her heart to see the excitement grow on Cameron’s face. She could tell that it meant something.

The two got out of the car and walked into the large building. They signed in, got sticker badges, and then walked to the elevator. Cameron shifted back and forth on his toes. Kirsten touched him again. “It’s okay. Don’t be so nervous.”

“What if she doesn’t like you?” he said quickly. “What if-what if she does something to you?”

“What is she going to do? Take a swing at me?” she said jokingly.

“Maybe!”

The elevator door dinged. “Cameron, she’s not going to try and hit me. And if she does, I know you’ll protect me, okay?” She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. “Let’s go.”

Cameron sighed heavily, nodding and squeezing Kirsten’s hand back tightly. They walked to the the intensive care unit and found the room Cameron’s grandmother was staying in. Cameron peeked into the room first. “She hasn’t eaten…” he said softly.

Kirsten tried to look over his shoulder. “Is there food there?”

He nodded. “She’s been so stubborn lately. She keeps telling me she’s sick of ‘baby food because she’s not a baby.’” He smiled a bit. “I’ll get her to eat. She can’t say no to me.” He moved back towards the door. He cracked it open and peered in. “Grandma? You awake in here?”

Her head turned towards the voice. Even with a large mask and tubes everywhere, it was clear she was smiling. She moved her hand onto the gray bar, encouraging Cameron to come in.

“I brought a friend,” he said as he walked in. Still holding her hand, he pulled Kirsten in. “She said she wanted to meet you.”

His grandmother’s fingers moved slightly. The duo walked in and Cameron pulled two chairs over. “Her name is Kirsten.”

Kirsten noticed Cameron using his hands to do something. She tried to figure it out but was very confused. She then watched his grandmother do the mimic the motions. “What are you doing?”

“Oh! We use sign language sometimes to communicate. It was something we both learned when I was growing up so we could talk without everyone else knowing,” answered Cameron with a grin. “It’s become quite useful with her losing her voice.”

Kirsten nodded. “That’s really cool.”

His grandmother shook her hand to get Cameron’s attention (it worked). She pointed to herself, tapped two fingers together, and then pointed to her mouth then Kirsten. “Sorry. Kirsten, she wants me to tell you her name. She’s Marilyn.”

Marilyn moved her fingers with a smile spread across her face. Kirsten smiled back. She watched the two talk with each other, sometimes exchanging vocal words and other times just signing. It was sweet.

A few hours passed by when a nurse came in. “Visiting time is over. You know the rules, Cameron,” she said. She was an older black lady, probably working in the hospital for at least twenty years.

Cameron sighed with a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Grandma,” he said. “You know Ms. Marie; always gotta play by the rules,” he joked as he referenced the nurse.

“Sugar, we all gotta play by the rules. It’s already past eight and you were supposed to be out of here at seven-thirty,” she said with a smile. “I’ll take care of her. You go home and get some sleep with your beautiful girlfriend.” She placed a hand on Kirsten’s shoulder.

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Cameron stated quickly. “She’s just a friend.”

“Mm-hmm,” hummed Ms. Marie, giving Cameron a look. “We’ll be talking about this later.”

Kirsten didn’t exactly know what to do or what was going on. She decided to just stand up and start saying goodbye. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Marilyn. I hope I can see you again.”

Marilyn nodded slowly and waved. Cameron stood up and kissed his grandmother’s head gently. “See you tomorrow.”

Cameron and Kirsten walked out of the room and towards the elevator. “Who was that?” Kirsten asked once the doors closed.

“Who? The nurse?” he asked.

“Yeah.”

“That’s Ms. Marie. She was my nurse for years when I was getting all my heart surgeries. My family and she grew close, so anytime she heard one of us was in the hospital, she would try to get moved over to that ward. She’s been taking care of my grandma these past couple of months.”

Kirsten nodded. She could tell that there were some highlights in his hospital days. Ms. Marie must’ve been one of them.

Once out of the hospital and in the car, Cameron sighed. “Thanks for coming with me, Stretch. I’m glad you got to meet her before she died,” he said with a smile.

Kirsten smiled back. “I am, too.”

***

No matter how much Kirsten supported him, Cameron couldn’t get any sleep. Every day, he would come in with darker circles under his eyes. Two weeks after meeting his grandmother, Kirsten approached him again. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” she asked softly. They sat alone in the breakroom, but that didn’t mean there weren’t ears listening.

“I am. It’s fine,” he said as he sipped on his fourth cup of coffee.

“You suck at lying, Cameron. And your body definitely says otherwise.” He had lost a bit of weight, Kirsten noticed. She only saw him drinking tea or coffee with the occasional snack. She was becoming more and more worried about him. “What’s been going on?” she asked.

“My grandma…” he murmured. “She just…keeps getting worse.” He sighed heavily. “I’ll be fine. Don’t worry.”

“And if you’re not?” she challenged.

“Then…I’ll tell you.”

“So, then, you don’t mind sleeping over at my house tonight so I can make sure you get some rest, right?”

“What? No, I’m not doing that. M-my parents are in town a-and I need to keep them company at my place.”

“I know they’re staying at a hotel. You told me when they first flew in.”

Cameron inhaled sharply. “You’re not making this any easier.”

“I might not be, but I’ll make sure you get some sleep.”

“What if something happens to her while I’m sleeping?”

“I’ll be on phone duty,” she offered. “If something happens and the hospital calls, I’ll answer and tell you.”

“No, I’m not letting you keep yourself up all night for me.”

“Why not? It’s not like I can tell how long I’ve been up for,” she said with a smirk.

He sighed again. He thought for a few moments, tapping his fingers on the table. “Fine, but only if you come with me to see her again this afternoon. And that also means meeting the rest of my family.”

Kirsten shrugged. “Fine by me. Families _love_ me,” she joked before standing to go get ready for the next stitch.

***

The duo arrived at the hospital about an hour after work. They walked in and Cameron led them on the pathway he had memorized now. He saw his mother, father, and sister all sitting hunched over. His mother had puffy eyes, his sister with dried tears, and his father attempting to comfort them.

“Shit…” Cameron muttered as he stopped dead in his tracks.

“What?” asked Kirsten, not even noticing the scene. She looked at Cameron whose eyes were now brimmed with tears. “Cameron, what’s wrong?” she asked softly.

He slowly began to walk, Kirsten following closely behind. She looked in the room, confused as to why everyone was so upset. The monitors were still beeping; the oxygen levels seemed okay; nothing seemed to be wrong.

As Cameron walked in, the rest of the family looked up. His mother stood and walked over to him. “Come here, sweetheart,” she murmured ever so softly, extending her arms out to him for a hug. He didn’t hug back; he just stood there and stared at his grandma. Kirsten watched from outside, still unsure what was happening.

“What happened…” whispered Cameron.

“She went into a coma earlier today,” said his mother. “The doctors don’t think she’s going to wake up.”

“No…” He shook his head. “No, she has to. She has to wake so I can say goodbye…”

“And maybe she will.” His mother let go and placed her hands on his face. “She’s in pain, Cameron. They’re going to take her off all of the equipment tomorrow morning if she doesn’t wake up. I’m so sorry, sweetie.”

Cameron continued to shake his head. “No. No, no, no, no, _no_! _No!_ They can’t do that! No!” he yelled. He pulled away from his mother and stumbled back. “No, I won’t let them do that. Not if she’s got a fighting chance.”

“Baby, she’s terminal. We’ve known that for years now; we’ve known this day would come.” She walked towards him to try and comfort him but he only walked back. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

“No, it _won’t_!” he yelled, tugging at his hair. “No! She can’t die yet! She still has some life in her! I saw the way she was yesterday; there’s no way she’d die now!”

Kirsten stepped in and wrapped her arms around Cameron from behind. “Come on,” she whispered softly. “Let’s go talk.”

He turned his head to look at her, his face red with anger and sadness. Kirsten pleaded him to listen with her eyes, staring at him intently. Finally, he nodded. She let go of his body to hold only his hand. She walked them out into the waiting room and sat them down on the couch. Cameron fell into her arm and broke down crying. “She…she…she can’t go yet…” he stuttered. “I’m not ready…”

Kirsten didn’t know what exactly to do. She did what she saw in movies: She wrapped her arms around him and fingered through his hair. “It’s going to be alright. You might not be ready, but I think she is.”

He sniffled softly. “What if she’s not? What if they take her off of all that life support before she’s ready, huh? What then?”

“If she’s not ready, then she’ll hold on even without the life support. If she is, then…you’ve gotta let her go.”

That only brought on more tears to which Kirsten didn’t how to react to. “Shh,” she hummed softly, planting a gentle kiss to his head. “It’s okay.”

Cameron cried in her arms for about fifteen minutes before calming down to soft sniffles. “You’re right…” said he softly. “If she’s ready, I’ve gotta let her go.” He nodded against Kirsten’s chest. “I’ve gotta let her go.”

“Good,” she whispered. “And whenever she is gone? I’ll be there holding your hand.” She kissed the top of his head again. “Trust me.”

He nodded once more before sitting up and wiping his face. He sighed a laugh softly. “Oh, god, I must look like a mess.” He smiled childishly, chuckling to himself. “I’m sorry, Stretch.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind. You’ve helped me through my emotions; now it’s my turn to help you through yours.” She pushed back some of his hair that was flopping down. She also wiped some of the tears away with her thumbs. “You ready to go back in?”

He nodded, inhaling sharply before standing. Kirsten stood with him and grabbed his hand. They walked back towards the room where everyone was sitting once again. “I-I’m sorry for how I acted,” he said softly was they walked in.

His mother nodded. “It’s okay, sweetheart. Why don’t you introduce us to your girlfriend, take your mind off things.”

“Oh, she’s not—”

“I’m Kirsten,” she spoke up. She extended a hand to Cameron’s mom.

“I’m Lisa. Cameron doesn’t really talk about his friends to us, so I’m glad to have the chance to meet you.”

Cameron looked at Kirsten with a puzzled look. She squeezed his hand to remind him they were holding hands and assure him that she didn’t mind. “It’s nice to meet you too. He brought me here last week to meet Marilyn. She seemed really sweet; I could tell Cameron loved her a lot.”

Cameron took a deep breath. “Kirsten, that’s my dad, Mark, and my sister, Ellie.”

“Pleasure,” she said sweetly. “Do you all live in New York now?” she asked, trying to make some small talk.

“Yes, we do. Ellie is attending NYU for their musical and theatrical program. She has a few agents asking to represent her for when she makes it to Broadway,” said Lisa.

“Mom, you’re over exaggerating,” Ellie said in an irritated tone. “There have been agents coming into classes asking to represent a handful of us, not just me specifically. I’m not the only twenty-one-year-old out there looking for a spot on Broadway.”

Cameron smiled. “She’s got the talent to make it, though.” He saw a slight grin appear on his little sister’s face, knowing that she always looked up to him.

“I’m gonna go get some coffee. Anyone else want anything?” said Mark as he stood up and stretched.

Lisa stood with him. “I’ll come with. I could use a snack.”

“I need to go stretch. I’ll be outside,” said Ellie.

And with that, Kirsten and Cameron were left alone in the room with his grandmother.  Cameron let out a heavy sigh. “You didn’t have to do that,” he said.

“It was easier than explaining why we were holding hands and why I took you out of the room the way I did,” she remarked. “I don’t mind.”

He smiled down, squeezing her hand gently and swinging it. “Thank you for that. Really.” He pulled to chairs up to his grandma to sit down by her. He sighed heavily. “Will you…um…” He swallowed thickly, unsure how to word it without sounding weird. “Will you stay? St-stay with me here? Just…just in case…?”

Kirsten nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. “Of course.” She snaked her arms around his torso to which he wrapped his arms around her body, resting his head on top of hers and beginning to cry again. “It’s going to be okay, Cameron,” she whispered.

He sniffled softly. “I know…I know…” He kissed the top of Kirsten’s head to try and comfort himself. Somehow, just her presence was comforting. She was making this easier. He couldn’t explain it, but she just was. He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go.

The two stayed like that for hours. Cameron’s parents and sister left to go back to their hotel room, feeling exhausted from the flight in. Kirsten eventually fell asleep on Cameron’s lap, but he stayed up, watching his grandmother wither away.

He reached over and held her hand. “I know you’re fighting in there. I know you’re probably fighting for me and for Ellie and for everyone else. But it’s okay, Grandma. You don’t have to do it anymore. I’ve got Kirsten, Mom’s got Dad, and Ellie has me. You don’t have to take care of us anymore. You can let go whenever you want to.”

He glanced up at the monitors that watched her vitals. “I’m going to be okay. I’m not the little boy with a heart problem anymore. I’m the leader in a massive government program, speaking up for other people like you did for me. Everything is going to be alright, I promise.” He leaned over and kissed the top of her head. “I love you, Grandma. I’ll be right here.”

***

The next morning came all too soon. Cameron didn’t get a lick of sleep that night. Kirsten awoke around seven, rubbing her eyes. “Hey…” she muttered in a hoarse voice.

“Hi,” he responded. “You sleep alright?”

She nodded. “Your lap is quite comfortable.” She rested her head on his shoulder. “As is your shoulder. You make a nice pillow.”

He grinned. “I’m glad you were comfortable.”

“Did you not sleep?” she asked. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s not your fault. I just…I couldn’t sleep.”

She placed a gentle kiss to his neck. “I understand. You want to spend every second you can get with her.”

He nodded. “You’re not wrong there.”

She sighed softly. “When’s your family coming back?”

He shrugged. “Probably around nine. The nurses were talking to me earlier and said that they were ordered to turn off the machines at eleven if nothing improves,” he said softly. “I texted my sister; we’ll see when they actually get here.”

“Are you hungry? I can go down and get us some food,” offered she. Cameron nodded. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet but was stopped by Kirsten. “I’ve got it. What do you want?”

“Kirsten, hospital food is expensive. Just let me pay for my food,” he insisted.

“Cameron, you’re going to be paying even _more_ expensive hospital bills. I can handle a few bucks. What do you want?” she asked as she stood.

He sighed heavily. “Tea and a chocolate chip muffin.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

“Okay. I’ll be back.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

He smiled, his cheeks warming. Once Kirsten was gone, he leaned over to his grandmother again. “You hanging in there alright?” he asked softly. “It’ll all be over soon, I promise.” He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “Think I’ve got a chance with Kirsten?” he asked as if he would get a response. “I know you know really know her, but she’s wonderful. I mean, she’s obviously beautiful, but she just has this whole other side to her that not many people get to see. She’s learning things as she goes and I get to take the journey with her.” He sighed happily. “I think I love her, Grandma. And you know me; I’ve never said that about any girl before.” He rubbed the back of his grandmother’s hand gently. “I just wanted you to know. I’m glad you got the chance to meet her. And if we ever get married? I’ll be sure to bring you a picture or two of us. And if we ever have kids, you’ll get countless pictures of them.” He sniffled softly, about to break down crying again because his grandmother would never see him get married. Even if it wasn’t to Kirsten, she wouldn’t see him in a tux waiting for his bride to walk down.

He felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. “I’ll…I’ll be alright…Cameron…” his grandmother breathed heavily. She began pushing away the oxygen masks and cords connected to her. “I’m…I’m ready, love.”

Cameron couldn’t stop the tears now. He leaned over and hugged his grandmother. “I love you so much. I’ll visit you as much as I can, okay?”

“Kirsten…is a wonderful…girl…” Her voice was hoarse and dry. “You…you take care of her.”

“I will,” he sniffled. “I’ll do everything I can for her.”

She nodded weakly. “I love you, Cammy…” she murmured before the oxygen levels fell and the heart monitor went flat.

Cameron wiped his eye. “I love you too.”

Nurses came running in. They pushed Cameron aside and began trying to resuscitate her. “Stop,” Cameron said softly. “She was ready.”

They looked to him. With him being the only immediate family there, they listened. The doctor on call stood there. “Time of death: 0721.”

Cameron nodded with a weak smile. He stood up and walked out, bumping into Kirsten as he walked out of the ward. “What are you doing? Go back to your grandma,” she said.

He just pulled her into a tight hug. “She’s in a better place now,” he whispered and cried.

Kirsten dropped the things she was holding to hug him back. “Cameron, I’m…I’m so sorry,” she whispered softly in his ear.

“She was ready. It’s okay,” he cried, holding her closer. “I’ve got you now, and she’s happy about that.” He pulled back and looked her in the eye, holding her face in his hands. “She told me to take care of you, and I will, just like she took care of me.”

Kirsten pressed her face against his. “I can take care of myself. And I’ll take care of you.” She pecked his lips lightly. She could taste the salty tears that had fallen from his eyes.

He took a deep breath. “I love you, Kirsten.” Emotions were overrunning his body. He just wanted to tell her everything and let it all out. The three works were probably too much already.

“I know,” she whispered.

He let out a heavy sigh. He didn’t care what that meant or what conversations would later spark up because of it; he just wanted sleep. “Let’s go home,” he murmured.

***

“Will you come in and stay with me?” asked Cameron when they pulled into his apartment complex.

“Of course,” Kirsten answered. They got out of the car and she walked over to him to hold his hand. “You okay?” She noticed as he drove that a tear would fall occasionally. Also, it was impossible to not notice how red and puffy his eyes were.

He nodded weakly. The elevator ride was silent. Cameron unlocked the door to his temporarily abandoned apartment and sighed heavily. He kicked off his shoes before walking towards his bedroom. Without thinking, he began to strip off his clothes to put on much more comfortable pajamas. “You want a shirt?” he asked Kirsten as he bent over his shirt drawer (topless).

She nodded. She caught the shirt he threw to her before beginning to change in front of him as well. Once the shirt was on, she removed her bra. She also kicked off her jeans.

Cameron crawled into bed and Kirsten followed. Cameron rolled into her, resting his head on her chest. “She’s gone…” he murmured.

Kirsten nodded, gently fingering through his hair and running her fingers up and down his arm. “I know. But you already told me she was in a better place.”

“She is. I’m just never going to get to hear her talk, see her sign, or watch her cook ever again.” The tears he had been crying were all gone now. His voice was even and soft. He listened to Kirsten’s heartbeat, draining out the flat line beep of his grandmother’s.

“But you’ll always have those memories. You know the kind of job we have; memories last forever.”

“Well, not forever technically. More like forty-eight hours after death,” he said with a soft laugh.

Kirsten couldn’t help but laugh with him. “I’m trying to cheer you up here, you know.”

“I know, I know.” He continued to giggle, primarily out of sleep deprivation. “What kind of memories do you think she had?” he asked. “I mean, we _can_ find out if we want to.”

“I’m not stitching into your grandmother out of curiosity, Cameron,” she stated firmly. That only made him giggle more. “What is so funny?”

“You.”

“I didn’t even say anything humorous.”

More giggles.

“Cameron, you need to sleep.”

“Are you my mom now?”

“I will play the mom role if I have to.”

The boy would not stop laughing.

Kirsten finally gave in and laughed herself. Cameron was infectious. His laugh captivated her. She hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re feeling better,” she said with a wide smile.

“I’d rather laugh than cry, and since I’m all out of tears, it’s my only option,” he said. He looked up at her with eyes that were still bloodshot. She felt his stare and looked back at him. He smiled. “I love you,” he said again.

“I know. You told me that before.”

He shook his head. “I mean, I really, _really_ love you.”

She nodded and kissed his nose. “Get some rest. You can tell me more later.”

He leaned up and kissed her lips gently, holding it out as long as he could. “I’ll only sleep because I love you.”

Kirsten rolled her eyes. “Whatever gets you through,” she grinned.

***

Two weeks later, Cameron’s family got together to go through his grandmother’s will. Most of her things she wanted to have donated to various charities. She also decided to have half her money (close to five million dollars) go to the pediatric cardiology department at the hospital Cameron attended growing up. The rest was divided out evenly among the family, including her other daughter and her children.

Marilyn had quite an extensive jewelry collection. Most of the items went to the females in the family, but there were four pieces for Cameron. Three of them included wedding rings and bands. She gave Cameron her engagement ring and wedding ring along with her husband’s wedding band. On the will, she wrote: _Give this to the girl you love, the one you would do anything for, the one you died for. Whenever you’re ready to spend the rest of your life with her, give it to her. Then at the wedding, exchange Papa’s and my rings so that we’re both there for your wedding._

Cameron wiped his face, tears falling. So, it may have slipped out at one point or another about his temporary death for Kirsten. His grandmother was the only one outside of the program who knew. When his parents read the letter, they thought she just forgot a word, and left it at that. Cameron knew she knew. The fourth item took him by surprise: it was the locket Marilyn wore all the time that contained a photograph of his grandfather. Inside, now, was a photograph of her. On the little note for it, she wrote: “To protect your heart.” Cameron held onto the items tightly

After everything was sorted through, he drove to Kirsten’s house. He knocked the door impatiently, nervous as all get out.

After a minute or so, she opened the door. “Hey, how did the meeting go?” she asked.

“Marry me,” he stated quickly.

“What—Cameron, I—”

“I’ve got a ring, eight hundred grand in the bank, and a love for you I can’t explain.”

“Cameron, you-you can’t be serious right now.” Kirsten shook her head in shock and disbelief. She then watched Cameron dig in his pocket, holding out an antique ring and a check made out to him. “Come-come inside…” she said softly.

He entered the house then realized what he was doing. “Shit…” he murmured, placing the ring and check back into his jacket. “I’m a fucking idiot…”

“No. No, you’re not,” assured Kirsten, placing her hands on his arms like he had done before to her.

“I am. I-I told you I loved you two weeks ago, you said it back just last week, and now I’m asking you to marry me?” He looked up into her eyes and shook his head. “I’m fucking crazy.”

“Cameron, you’re just emotional. You’re how I am after certain stitches. It’s okay.” She placed a hand up to his cheek, pushing away a tear that was about to fall. “Is it okay if I promise to marry you someday, just not soon?” she asked. “We can put the ring and money aside for later.”

He looked up at her, shocked that she was even considering marriage. “I love you so much, Kirsten Clark,” he whispered. “My grandma liked you, even in just those few hours she knew you. She told me to give you this ring”—he pulled it out again—“so that she could be at our wedding. This was her engagement ring. I have her wedding band and my grandfather’s too. And to have you just consider marrying me?” He smiled and shook his head, a few tears falling. “Grandma knew something about you. I don’t know what; I don’t know how; I just know she knew you were the one.”

Kirsten smiled. “Well… _when_ we get married, I’m glad to know she’ll be there.” She leaned in to press her lips against Cameron’s, kissing him gently yet lovingly. “I do love you, Cameron,” she whispered against his skin, “don’t forget that. Now, let’s go watch a movie.”

***

Three years later, they were standing at the altar, exchanging rings. Cameron felt the presence of his grandparents watching them. He could see in Kirsten’s eyes that she could feel something too. The next day, the couple went out to the cemetery where Marilyn was buried, Kirsten dressed in her wedding gown and Cameron in a tux. Cameron talked to her for a bit and left pictures on her grave like he promised he would do.

Another two years passed and they came back with a baby. Her name was Marilyn Charlotte, an itty bitty two-month-old named after her great-grandmother. Cameron, once again, left pictures of the small family.

He always felt awkward bringing Kirsten with him, but she always said it was fine, that she enjoyed the little trips. To see how happy returning to the location once a year made Cameron was more than enough reason for her to want to come.

Eight years after that, Kirsten, Cameron, Charlie (the nickname they called Marilyn Charlotte), and Jason, their four-year-old son, returned to the cemetery. Cameron introduced the kids to his grandmother and told them stories all about her. He raised them not to fear death, Jason being a concern because of the countless heart problems he inherited from his father. But even with those conditions, the couple never prevented him from being a kid, and they didn’t neglect Charlie like Cameron felt his parents did with Ellie.

Forty more years passed. Cameron was lying in a hospital bed and holding Kirsten’s hand tightly. His heart was on its last limbs. “When did we get so old?” asked Cameron softly.

“I don’t know. Time doesn’t register to me,” countered Kirsten.

A soft chuckle came out from Cameron. “I feel like it was just a few days ago when I was sitting in that chair and my grandma was here,” he said.

Kirsten squeezed his hand. “Maybe it was yesterday and the last fifty years was just a very long day,” she suggested with a smile. Her eyes began to brim with tears as she watched Cameron’s heart monitor. “If you’re ready, Cameron, it’s okay.”

He took a deep breath. “I don’t want to leave you alone, though, Stretch.”

She shook her head. “I won’t be alone. I’ve got our kids, grandkids, and great-grandkids to keep me company.”

He reached up slowly to cup her cheek. “I’ll be with you forever, Ace, no matter what happens.”

She nodded, leaning down to steal a final kiss. “I love you, Cameron,” she breathed against his mouth.

“I love you too.”


End file.
